Dominar
by chanyeolight
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang mahasiswa disalah satu universitas korea. Suatu hari ia datang terlambat dan mendapat hukuman tidak biasa dari dosen yang sedang mengajar. Boyslove, boyxboy, yaoi. Hunhan slight!Chanbaek.
1. Chapter 1

**Dominar**

 **by Chanyeolight**

 **Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and other cast**

 **Pairing: Hunhan, slight! Chanbaek**

 **Disclaimer : This story belongs to me, the cast(s) belongs to** **themselves**

 **Warning : BL, Boyslove, boyxboy, OOC, Yaoi, typo(s)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda cantik terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara alarm. Luhan melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi. Luhan terkejut dan segera menghambur ke kamar mandi. Ia ada kelas pukul 7. Dan dosen yang mengajar hari ini adalah Oh seonsaengnim, guru yang paling di takuti di kampusnya. Menurut Luhan, pria itu tidak pantas menjadi dosen. Karena menurut Luhan, Oh seonsaengnim mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi, kulit putih pucat, hidung mancung, dan juga bibir yang seksi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Luhan kemudian mengambil hp nya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, luhan hyung? ada ap-"

"Antarkan aku ke kampus, 10menit lagi kau sudah harus ada di depan rumahku! Jika terlambat mati kau Park Chanyeol" ucap Luhan. Walaupun rumahnya dan rumah Chanyeol tidak bertetangga tetapi persetan dengan itu. Luhan berpikir jika ia naik motor mungkin akan sampai jam 7 tepat.

"Kau pikir aku supir pribadimu?! Lagipula kau tahu sendiri Hyung, motorku masuk bengkel kemarin"

"Demi tuhan Park Chanyeol! Hyung mu yang manis ini akan terlambat dan dihukum oleh dosen tam– dosen galak maksudku" Luhan sangat yakin jika Chanyeol tau kalau Luhan menyukai dosennya sendiri, tiang itu pasti akan menertawainya habis habisan.

"Jika aku jadi kau, sekarang aku lebih memilih mencari taksi daripada mengomeli orang yang tidak bersalah. Memangnya siapa dosenmu hari ini? tidak biasanya kau panik seperti ini"

"Dosenku hari ini adalah oh sehun dan berbahagialah kau Park karena tidak ada jadwal hari ini"

"Ohh, si mayat berjalan itu" menurut Chanyeol, dosen itu memang seperti mayat berjalan. Sikap nya yang dingin ditambah dengan kulitnya yang pucat pasi membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat berjalan.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol bodoh! berhenti menyebutnya seperti itu!"

"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau marah saat aku mengejeknya? Ah~ kau jatuh cinta pada dosenmu sendiri? Hahahahah" tawa Chanyeol terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Luhan.

"Ti-tidak! Sudahlah aku terlambat. Berbicara denganmu hanya membuang buang waktuku saja"

"Hahahaha aku doakan semoga kau terlambat dan kau dihukum dan dibawa kerumah nya dan kau akan di-"

Luhan menutup telfonnya karena tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh ucapan Chanyeol. Ia tersipu saat membayangkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Lalu ia melirik jam dinding dan

"SIAL! Ini sudah jam 6.50" Luhan bergegas keluar dari rumahnya dan pergi ke kampus menggunakan taksi

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7.15 saat Luhan sampai di depan kelasnya. Dengan berat hati ia membuka pintu kelasnya. Oh sehun yang tadinya sedang mengajar, menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit"

"Maaf saem, tadi pagi aku bangun sedikit terlambat"

"Memangnya aku bertanya?" Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Sikap dosen nya yang satu ini memang sedingin es.

"Duduk." perkataan Sehun menyadarkan Luhan yang sedang melamun

"T-terimakasih saem" ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk

Belum sempat Luhan duduk, Sehun sudah kembali berucap

"Setelah ini, datang ke kantorku untuk menerima hukuman"

"Ne saem" Luhan hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

.

.

Sekarang, Luhan sedang berjalan menuju kantor dosen tampannya itu. Luhan sempat ragu saat berada diambang pintu. Tetapi ia memutuskan masuk ke ruangan itu agar tidak ada huruf F pada nilainya nanti. Lalu setelah meyakinkan hatinya, ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

"Masuk" sahut sebuah suara dari dalam.

"Permisi"

"Duduklah" Sehun memerintahkan Luhan untuk duduk dikursi depan mejanya.

"B-baiklah saem" Luhan gugup, sangat gugup. Entah karena ia takut dengan hukuman yang menantinya atau karena ia sedang berdua dengan Sehun disini.

"Kau tahu kalau kau salah, bukan?"

"N-ne saem"

"Jadi kau harus siap menerima hukuman apapun"

Luhan meneguk saliva nya. Hukuman apapun. Apapun. Luhan takut disuruh membuat laporan dalam waktu satu hari, seperti saat terakhir kali ia dihukum.

"T-ta-tapi saem"

"Tidak ada tapi. Datang ke alamat ini nanti malam pukul 9" ucap Sehun seraya memberinya secarik kertas. Setidaknya Luhan lega, karena hukuman yang diberikan tidak seperti yang ia kira.

"Saem, boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Luhan hati-hati

"Apa?"

"Hukuman apa yang anda berikan pada saya?" Sejujurnya Luhan ingin bertanya 'apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku' tetapi ia tahu jika itu tidak sopan.

"Kau akan tahu setelah datang kesitu" Sehun menunjuk pada kertas itu.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan baik baik saja hyung?" tanya seorang pria tinggi pada pria yang lebih tua dihadapannya ini

"Tentu saja, ia tidak mungkin memukuli muridnya sendiri, kan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya khawatir saat kau pulang dari sini, Hyung bawelku ini sudah tidak perawan lagi" Chanyeol tertawa saat ia berhasil menggoda hyung nya ini.

"Aku laki laki, Park-Bodoh-Chanyeol!" Luhan dengan senang hati menggeplak kepala Chanyeol.

"Aw! Sakit hyung! Lagipula memang kenapa jika kau laki laki?"

"Aku perjaka, bukan perawan" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak usah bersikap sok manis hyung. Baekhyun-ku 100x lebih manis darimu"

Luhan memutar matanya jengah. Sepertinya isi kepala Chanyeol hanya seks, baekhyun, dan seks dengan baekhyun.

"Sudahlah. Aku masuk dulu. Kau pergi saja sana" ujar Luhan seraya megibaskan tangannya tanda menyuruh Chanyeol untuk segera pulang. Walaupun Luhan tau Chanyeol tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, melainkan ke rumah Baekhyun.

"Ingat pesanku hyung. Pakai pengaman jika ingin melakukan itu. Jika tidak kau bisa hamil" setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol buru-buru pergi sebelum luhan kembali memukul kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku laki-laki!"

Setelah mengomeli Chanyeol yang sudah pergi jauh, Luhan mulai memasuki kawasan apartemen mewah ini. Ia tidak tahu jika dosen yang selama ini ia puja adalah orang kaya. Ia menekan angka 9 pada lantai lift. Pada kertas yang diberi Sehun, tertera 'kamar nomor 520'.

Saat sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang ia tuju, Luhan melirik jam tangannya. Ia datang pukul 8.55 yang berarti ia tidak terlambat seperti tadi pagi. Luhan memencet bel kamar tersebut.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria tampan. Luhan terpana melihat penampilan Sehun saat ini. Kaus putih polos yang di padukan dengan celana pendek bewarna hitam, dan jangan lupakan rambut nya yang masih basah dengan handuk yang berada di pundaknya. Sangat berbeda dengan Sehun saat mengajar. Terkesan lebih santai dan– seksi?

"Oh kau sudah datang"

Ucapan Sehun barusan menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan pria itu.

"Ne seonsaengnim" ucap Luhan lalu ia membungkuk sopan

"Masuklah"

"B-baik"

Apartemen Sehun didominasi oleh warna putih. Memiliki kesan yang mewah. Walaupun sejujurnya kamar ini terlihat berantakan karena banyak baju kotor berserakan di lantai, juga ada piring kotor di wastafel. 'Apa dia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus tempat tinggalnya sendiri?' batin Luhan.

"Duduklah. Mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja saem"

Sehun beranjak ke dapurnya lalu kembali dengan secangkir americano dan sekaleng soda. Sehun menyodorkan americano pada Luhan, sedangkan ia sendiri minum soda. Sehun tidak terlalu suka kopi. Menurutnya bubble tea berkali kali lipat lebih baik dibanding minuman pahit itu.

"Terimakasih saem" ucap Luhan diiringi senyum lebarnya membuat pria di depannya ini tertegun.

Luhan sangat bahagia saat ini. Pertama, didepan nya ada Oh Sehun yang terlihat sangat tampan walaupun hanya menggunakan pakaian santai. Kedua, ia disuguhi minuman kesukaan nya. Ketiga, minuman kesukaan nya dibuatkan langsung oleh orang yang ia suka, Oh Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung meneguk minuman itu. Tunggu, bukankah dosen nya ini tadi berkata akan memberinya hukuman? Apakah Sehun memasukan racun pada kopi nya? Luhan mulai panik membayangkan jika ia baru saja meminum racun. Sehun menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan.

"Ya. Aku memasukan racun pada minumanmu" jawab Sehun seolah ia dapat membaca pikiran Luhan. Dan tentu saja ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan panik setengah mati. Luhan belum mau meninggal semuda ini. Masih banyak impiannya yang belum tercapai. Berpacaran dengan Sehun, misalnya.

"A-Apa?! K-kau serius? Aku tidak mau mati muda! Brengsek!" tanpa sadar Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun sambil menahan tangisnya. Tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja memaki dosen paling disegani di kampusnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun memojokkan badan Luhan ke tembok terdekat. Luhan yang terkejut hanya dapat memberi tatapan kesal dan bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun. Wajah Luhan saat ini sangat manis hingga seorang Oh Sehun hampir kehilangan kendali. Sehun mengecup bibir manis Luhan, membuat sang pemilik terdiam karena terlalu terkejut dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Itu untuk membayar minumanmu"

"Dan ini hukumanmu karena mengataiku brengsek"

Setelah ucapan Sehun barusan, ia mencium Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Menghisap bibir manis yang sudah lama diincarnya. Lidah Sehun memasuki rongga mulut Luhan. Mengajak lidah Luhan untuk beradu. Sehun menghisap bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan melenguh pelan. Setelah beberapa lama Sehun maupun Luhan belum melepaskan tautan lidah mereka. Hingga Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun, menandakan paru-paru nya membutuhkan asupan oksigen. Sehun mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan Luhan. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa tidak rela, tapi ia memilih melepaskan tautan mereka karena tidak mau -calon- kekasih nya ini terluka.

Mata rusanya dan bertemu dengan mata indah Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Wajah Luhan memerah dan ia menundukan kepalanya berharap Sehun tidak melihat wajah merahnya. Melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan membuat Sehun tertawa kecil. Mendengar Sehun tertawa, Luhan tiba-tiba mendongakan kepala nya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa tertawa" ujar Luhan dengan muka polosnya. Jujur saja, Luhan tidak pernah melihat Sehun tertawa bahkan Sehun tidak pernah tersenyum saat mengajar.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sangat berisik"

"Yak! Aku tidak berisik"

"Mana sopan santunmu saat berbicara dengan gurumu sendiri?"

Luhan sempat melupakan fakta bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan dosen nya.

"M-maaf saem"

"Sudahlah. Sekarang aku akan memberitahu mengapa aku menyuruhmu datang kesini"

"Kau….ingin memberiku...hukuman?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Dan hukuman mu adalah kau harus menjadi maidku selama 3bulan" Sehun tau ini gila. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar murid manisnya ini selalu berada di dekatnya.

"M-ma-maid?! K-kau memintaku menjadi maid?!"

"Hm" Sehun terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Kau gila!" Luhan tidak menyangka akan dihukum seperti ini. Walaupun dia menyukai Sehun, tetapi bukankah untuk menjadi maid itu terlalu berlebihan? Tidak adakah hukuman yang lebih baik?

"Menurut saja atau nilaimu F semua Xi Luhan" ucap Sehun penuh penegasan

"Baiklah" pada akhirnya Luhan menerima hukuman- atau lebih tepatnya paksaan dari guru tampannya ini.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

* * *

Author's note: Hai, ini ff pertama aku maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, kurang romantis, ga dapet feel pas bacanya, banyak typo atau apapun yang bikin kalian kecewa, karena aku masih harus banyak belajar buat bikin ff yg bagus. Dan makasih buat yang udah mau nyempetin baca ff ini. With love, chanyeolight


	2. Chapter 2

**Dominar**

 **by Chanyeolight**

 **Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and other cast**

 **Pairing: Hunhan, slight! Chanbaek**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer : This story belongs to me, the cast(s) belongs to** **themselves**

 **Warning : BL, Boyslove, boyxboy, OOC, Yaoi, typo(s)**

* * *

A/N Di chapter ini rate nya diubah jadi M ya (•¯ ∀ ¯•)

.

.

.

.

 _"M-ma-maid?! K-kau memintaku menjadi maid?!"_

 _"Hm" Sehun terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaanya._

 _"Kau gila!"_  
 _Luhan tidak menyangka akan dihukum seperti ini. Walaupun dia menyukai Sehun, tetapi bukankah untuk menjadi maid itu terlalu berlebihan?. Tidak adakah hukuman yang lebih baik?_

 _"Menurut saja atau nilaimu F semua Xi Luhan" ucap Sehun penuh penegasan_

 _"Baiklah" pada akhirnya Luhan menerima hukuman- atau lebih tepatnya paksaan dari guru tampannya ini._

.

.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada didalam mobil mewah Sehun. Tadi Sehun bilang akan mengantar Luhan pulang kerumahnya walaupun ditolak. Pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan memberikan alamat tempat tinggalnya.

Sejujurnya keadaan dimobil ini sangat canggung. Sehun terus menyetir tanpa megucapkan sepatah katapun. Dan Luhan, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan, Luhan berinisiatif untuk menghidupkan radio. Tetapi sebelum tangan Luhan sempat meraih tombol radio, tangan Sehun lebih dulu meraih tangannya. Genggaman tangan Sehun terasa begitu hangat. Wajah Luhan juga terasa menghangat, sepertinya ia sudah seperti tomat sekarang.

"S-saem"

"Hmm" sikap dingin Sehun memang menyebalkan. Begitu banyak kata-kata di dunia ini. Mengapa manusia di hadapannya ini hanya berdehem setiap saat,

Ingin sekali Luhan meninju perutnya, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko lagi. Luhan melepas paksa genggaman Sehun, lalu Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke jendela dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Apa kau sedang berusaha membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur, Lu?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun tanpa menoleh pada Luhan

"Tidak apa apa" ujar Luhan, lalu kembali memajukan bibirnya.

Tidak tahan dengan sikap Luhan yang menggemaskan, dengan cepat Sehun menepikan mobilnya. Tingkah Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh padanya. Tiba-tiba Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

"K-kau mau apa s-saem?" dengan jarak sedekat ini, Luhan yakin bahwa suara debaran jantungnya dapat terdengar oleh pria yang berada dihadapannya,

"Menurutmu?" ujar Sehun disertai dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya

"A-aku tidak tau mpphhh—" ucapan Luhan terputus karena bibir Sehun dengan sigap membungkam mulutnya. Awalnya hanya sekedar kecupan ringan. Tetapi, lama kelamaan kecupan itu berganti menjadi lumatan lumatan kecil. Sehun menghisap bibir Luhan, membuat sang pemilik mengerang. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Lidah Sehun menerobos masuk, mengabsen tiap bagian didalam rongga mulut Luhan.

Suara ponsel Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sehun memasang wajah kesalnya. Ia tidak suka jika kegiatannya diganggu, apalagi kegiatan bersama orang terkasihnya. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama 'channie' terpampang disana. Luhan mengernyit, seingatnya ia tidak pernah menamai tiang bodoh itu dengan nama yang menjiijikan. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu nya dan menjawab panggilan dari teman idiotnya itu.

"LUHAN HYUNG!" belum sempat Luhan berbicara, Chanyeol sudah berteriak dan ia yakin suara Chanyeol yang menggelegar mungkin terdengar oleh Sehun

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh, kupingku sakit"

"KAU DIMANA! APA KAU SUDAH PULANG? PERLU AKU JEMPUT?" kupingnya sakit sehingga Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya. Tanpa diduga Sehun merebut benda itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Luhan sedang bersamaku. Tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputnya."

Tut

Sehun memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Setelah megembalikan benda itu pada Luhan, Sehun kembali mengemudi menuju kediaman Luhan. Melihat sikap Sehun, Luhan hanya dapat melongo. Walaupun ia senang karena tiang bodoh itu tidak menghubunginya lagi.

Mereka sampai dirumah Luhan tanpa ada perbincangan setelah kejadian tadi. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah Luhan. Saat menapakan kakinya dirumah Luhan, ia tertegun. Walaupun rumah Luhan tidak sebesar apartemennya, tetapi barang-barang dirumah ini sangat bersih dan tersusun rapi. Sehun tidak salah kan memilih Luhan sebagai maidnya. Atau istrinya mungkin.

"Kamarmu dimana?" kening Luhan mengernyit, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun tidak ada sopan santun sama sekali, bahkan Luhan belum mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Disana" ujar Luhan seraya menunjuk ruangan dengan pintu putih.  
"Memangnya kenap—" belum sempat Luhan bertanya, Sehun sudah berjalan menuju kamar tersebut.

Sehun segera menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Luhan. Sedangkan sang pemilik hanya mengekori dari belakang. Kamar Luhan ditata dengan rapih. Dimeja belajarnya ada sebuah foto keluarga dan di sebelahnya terdapat foto Luhan bersama seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut blonde. Luhan menunjukan senyum lebarnya dengan tangan pria itu berada di pundak Luhan.

"Itu siapa?" ujar Sehun dengan ketus. Ia tidak suka melihat bagaimana pria itu merangkul Luhan seenaknya.

"Oh, itu kris. Dia keren kan?" senyum Luhan saat ini sangat menyebalkan dimata Sehun.

"Biasa saja" Luhan mengernyit bingung saat mendengar nada bicara Sehun.

"Baiklah, t-tapi saem"

"Apa?" jawab Sehun dengan ketus. Saat ini mood Sehun sedang buruk dan salahkan saja Luhan karena ia adalah alasan utama rusaknya mood Sehun.

"Bisakah kita mengobrol diruang tamu?" karena sebenarnya Luhan tidak nyaman jika ada orang yang masuk ke kamarnya. Hanya orangtuanya, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kris yang pernah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Percayalah, Luhan baru saja melihat seringai menyeramkan diwajah Oh Sehun.

"T-tidak saem"

"Kau yakin?" Sehun memajukan dirinya menuju Luhan. Satu langkah Sehun maju, maka satu langkah Luhan mundur. Hingga punggung Luhan menabrak tembok. Kedua tangan Sehun berada dipinggir kepala Luhan. Berniat menghalangi sang pujaan hati untuk pergi darinya. Saat bibir Sehun hendak bertemu dengan bibir manis kesukaannya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria jangkung yang tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, sepertinya aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian." ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya. Sehun hanya memberi tatapan tajam yang mengisyaratkan cepat-pergi-atau-kau-kubunuh.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kalau terlalu lama berada disini aku bisa mati muda. Dah Luhan hyung cantik" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Luhan lalu mengerling jahil.

Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Luhan, Chanyeol sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun 'Paha Luhan sangat putih dan halus. Selamat menikmatinya saem' . Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyentuh paha Luhan karena ia akan dipukuli habis habisan nanti.

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol, suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening.

"Apa yang dibisikan tiang idiot itu padamu, saem?"

"Bukan apa-apa" tanpa sadar Sehun melirik kearah bagian bawah Luhan. Membayangkan kulit halus yang berada dibalik celana Luhan. Bagaimana tubuh mulus Luhan jika tidak dibalut pakaian.

"Baiklah" Ucapan Luhan membuyarkan fantasi liar Sehun tentang dirinya.

"Ehm. Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu. Mulai besok hingga 3bulan kedepan kau akan tinggal di apartemenku" ujar Sehun. Dia sedang berusaha menahan hasratnya yang menggebu saat ini. Ia tidak ingin menyerang Luhan sebelum mereka resmi pacaran.

"Apa?! Aku pikir menjadi maid tidak perlu menginap. Aku bisa pulang jam 10 malam"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pulang larut malam?"

"T-tapi saem ak—"

"Tidak ada tapi. Sekarang tugas pertamamu sebagai maid adalah menyiapkan air panas. Aku ingin mandi, Lu"

"I-Iya saem" Apa? Barusan Sehun memanggilnya apa? Panggilan itu terdengar sangat manis di telinga Luhan. Wajah Luhan kembali memerah.

"Kau tidak berniat memanaskan air dengan wajahmu kan?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat wajah Luhan makin memerah. Karena malu, Luhan lari ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air panas Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat manis.

.

Luhan sedang membaca novelnya sembari menunggu dosen kesayangannya yang sedang mandi. Bukankah ini seperti adegan romantis yang ada di drama picisan? Ia seperti seorang istri yang menunggu suaminya mandi lalu saat sang suami selesai ia akan memberikan handuk lalu membantu mengancingkan baju tidurnya. Oh membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan bahagia.

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri?" ujar sebuah suara yang membuat Luhan menoleh. Sehun berdiri dengan sebuah handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangnya. Dengan rambut basah serta tetesan air yang turun ke dada bidangnya. Dan jangan lupakan absnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Pemandangan didepannya membuat Luhan tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"T-tidak apa apa saem. Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan. Selamat malam" Luhan buru-buru menutup selimut hingga wajahnya. Menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Karena merasa ranjangnya berdecit, Luhan memutar badannya dan melihat Sehun sedang berbaring di sebelahnya.  
Luhan dapat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

"S-saem"

"Diamlah. Ini sudah larut"

Akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan membiarkan tangan Sehun tetap bertengger di pinggangnya.

.

Mentari pagi menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang berada di depannya membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa kali. Luhan merasa ada seseorang yang mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Saat membalikan tubuhnya, ia melihat wajah dengan pahatan yang sempurna. Kulit putih tanpa cacat, hidung mancung, serta rahang yang tajam membuat aura manly nya menguar.

"Aku tahu aku tampan" ujar Sehun masih dengan mata tertutupnya

"K-kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya, saat kau berbalik dan memandangku tanpa berkedip" Sehun membuka matanya, menampilkan manik indah yang selalu Luhan kagumi

"A-aku tidak melakukan itu" ujar Luhan sembari menunduk malu membuat Sehun mengulas senyumnya

"15 menit lagi kita pergi ke apartemenku"

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Luhan memiringkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya. Mengapa Luhan sangat pelupa?

"Kau maidku. Ingat?"

"A-ah benar, maaf"

"Ya. Mandilah, lalu siapkan aku sarapan"

"Baiklah saem"

Selagi Luhan mandi, Sehun memasukan barang barang Luhan yang telah disiapkan sejak tadi malam. Sehun sangat senang karena ia akan tinggal satu atap dengan Luhan. Dari dulu Sehun selalu membayangkan hal-hal seperti ini. Luhan yang membangunkannya, membuatkan sarapan, memakaikan dasinya, dan menciumnya sebelum pergi kerja. Lalu saat Sehun pulang kerja, Luhan akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Lalu mereka berdua menghabiskan makan malam bersama. Saat larut malam Luhan akan menjalankan 'tugasnya'. Sehun membayangkan bagaimana wajah Luhan saat berada dibawahnya. Bagaimana keterampilan tangan Luhan saat mem—

"Saem?" lagi lagi Luhan membuyarkan semua fantasi liar Sehun. Luhan bergidik melihat dosennya ini sedang tersenyum sembari menatap langit langit rumah. Ia takut orang didepannya ini dirasuki oleh hantu gila. Atau hantu senyum mungkin.

"Apa?" ujar Sehun dengan ketus. Sehun berusaha menutupi dirinya yang salah tingkah karena saat ini Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Luhan berpikir apakah Sehun pengidap bipolar atau apa. Sedetik yang lalu ia tersenyum seperti ahjusshi mesum, sekarang bersikap dingin dan berwajah datar. Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu nya

"Kau mau makan apa, saem? biar aku buatkan"

"Apa saja"

"Kalau begitu ramen saja ya? Tidak ada bahan untuk memasak di kulkas" sebenarnya ini hanyalah alasan belaka. Luhan memang tidak bisa memasak selain ramen dan telur dadar.

"Ya"

Luhan menuju dapur diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya. Sehun duduk di meja makan seraya menunggu Luhan memasak. Menurutnya Luhan sangat seksi mengenakan celemek seperti saat ini. Ia membayangkan tubuh Luhan hanya mengenakan sebuah celemek. Ia akan leluasa meremas bokong sintal Luhan. Sepertinya ucapan pria jangkung tadi malam membuat Sehun berpikir yang iya-iya.

"Tada! Selamat makan!" seru Luhan seraya meletakan sepanci ramen di meja makan. Karena terlalu asik membayangkan Luhan, Sehun tidak sadar jika ia sudah melamun terlalu lama. Luhan mengambil dua sumpit lalu memberikannya satu pada Sehun. Mereka berdua makan dalam keadaan hening. Sehun merasa masakan Luhan tidak terlalu buruk. Ia tidak salah memilih Luhan sebagai calon istrinya.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

Sekarang Chanyeol sedang berada dirumah Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya di kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyandar di kepala kasur dengan Baekhyun yang berbaring di pahanya. Chanyeol mengusap sayang surai hitam milik pacarnya ini.

"Baekhyun"

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku mengantar Luhan hyung ke apartemen Oh seonsaengnim"

"Apa?!" Baekhyun yang terkejut langsung bangun dari posisi nya tadi.

"Bisakah kau tidak bereaksi seheboh itu?"

"Maaf hehe" ujar Baekhyun seraya tersenyum. Menampilkan mulutnya yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Tidak tahan melihat Baekhyun yang begitu manis, Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir indah milik pacar nya itu.

"C-Ch-Chan" perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiiba membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah

"Kenapa wajahmu merah Baek? Itu hanya sekedar ciuman, bahkan kita sering melakukan yang lebih dari itu" ujar Chanyeol dengan enteng nya

"Bodoh! Tetap saja aku malu" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Chanyeol.

"Berhenti bersikap manis jika kau masih ingin berjalan besok"

"Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah nya dari dada Chanyeol. Dan ia memukul dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aw!" Chanyeol memegang dada nya dengan ekspresi mendramatisir. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya, lelah dengan sikap Chanyeol yang suka melebih-lebihkan sesusatu.

"Sudah cepat lanjutkan ceritamu"

Chanyeol menceritakan seluruh kejadian hari ini. Mulai dari tadi pagi Luhan terlambat. Lalu Luhan memarahinya serta Luhan mendapat hukuman. Hingga Chanyeol yang mengantar Luhan untuk menerima 'hukuman' nya.

"Coba tanyakan pada Luhan hyung ia sedang berada dimana sekarang?"

"Nanti saja Baek, mungkin mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang nikmat"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol, namun kali ini di kepala. "Kau pikir Oh seonsaengnim sama seperti mu?"

"Mungkin saja" Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu nya.

"Cepat hubungi Luhan hyung" titah Baekhyun

"Iya iya baiklah" Dengan malas Chanyeol mengambil ponsel nya yang tergeletak di meja. Chanyeol menekan nomor telfon Luhan. Setelah terdengar bahwa panggilannya diangkat, Chanyeol langsung berteriak agar terdengar oleh Sehun. Chanyeol yakin mereka masih bersama saat ini.

"LUHAN HYUNG!" Baekhyun yang sedang bercermin terkejut karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Baekhyun menggerakan mulutnya seakan berbicara 'kenapa kau teriak bodoh?' dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh, kupingku sakit"

"KAU DIMANA! APA KAU SUDAH PULANG? PERLU AKU JEMPUT?"

"Luhan sedang bersamaku. Tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputnya."

Tut

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti dan ia meletakan ponselnya kembali. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan merengkuh pria manis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun hanya memberi tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Mereka sedang bersama dan tadi manusia es itu bilang aku tidak perlu menjemputnya. Mari berdoa agar besok Luhan hyung masih perawan" Baekhyun menyikut perut pacar nya yang kelewat mesum ini

"Dia dosenmu" ujar Baekhyun mengingatkan

"Terserah" Chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

"Lihatlah ke rumahnya apa Luhan hyung sudah pulang atau belum"

"Baek, memang nya kenapa jika Luhan belum pulang? Ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri sayang" ujar Chanyeol sembari mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun merengut kesal. Ia tidak tenang jika Luhan masih di luar rumah larut malam seperti ini. Luhan kan imut, ada kemungkinan ia diculik ahjusshi mesum.

Dan karena paksaan dari Baekhyun saat ini Chanyeol sedang berada di rumah Luhan. Ia menyeringai melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di halaman rumah Luhan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol mau langsung kembali ke rumah Baekhyun karena ia yakin Luhan sudah pulang dengan selamat. Tetapi otak jahilnya memberi ide yang bagus. Chanyeol masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan langsung menuju kamar Luhan. Saat membuka pintu kamar Luhan, ia disuguhi pemandangan dua manusia yang hampir berciuman

"Ah, sepertinya aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian" Sehun memberi tatapan tajam yang mengisyaratkan cepat-pergi-atau-kau-kubunuh.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kalau terlalu lama berada disini aku bisa mati muda. Dah Luhan hyung cantik" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Luhan lalu mengerling jahil.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah Sehun dan berbisik 'Paha Luhan sangat putih dan halus. Selamat menikmatinya saem'

Setelah keluar dari kamar Luhan, Chanyeol terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Di perjalanan ke rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sepertinya malam ini Baekhyun tidak akan bisa tidur.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada di apartemen mewah Sehun. Karena Sehun ada jadwal mengajar, maka ia harus meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Hari ini Luhan tidak ada jadwal kuliah jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjalankan hukumannya sebagai maid. Ia mulai membersihkan apartemen Sehun. Setelah semua tugas nya selesai, Luhan berbaring di sofa hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

Saat Sehun masuk ke apartemennya, ia melihat pria cantik sedang tertidur dengan sapu yang berada tak jauh darinya. Senyum Sehun mengembang melihatnya. Ia menghampiri Luhan lalu mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Awalnya hanya kecupan lembut tapi lama kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi hisapan hingga lumatan. Luhan yang kehabisan oksigen mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Sehun yang merasakan pergerakan Luhan segera menjauhkan dirinya. Ia mengambil remote tv dan berpura pura sedang mencari acara yang bagus.

"Oh saem kau sudah pulang?" ujar Luhan sembari mengucek mata nya. Sangat manis hingga Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam pria di sampingnya.

"Hm"

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar akan ku siapkan air panas" sebelum Luhan berhasil bangkit dari duduknya, Sehun sudah memeluk pinggang nya terlebih dulu. Berakhir dengan posisi Luhan duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Dan kepala Sehun yang berada di ceruk lehernya.

"S-saem"

"Hm"

"Apa kau lelah?"

"Hm"

"Bisakah kau berkata yang lain?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sehun membalikkan badan Luhan lalu mencium bibir manis itu. Sehun menghisap bibir bawah Luhan, meminta akses lebih jauh. Lidah Sehun masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan, mengajak sesuatu di dalam sana untuk beradu. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Mendapat lampu hijau dari sang pujaan hati, Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam pagutan bibir mereka.

Luhan yang memerlukan asupan oksigen memukul pelan dada Sehun. Mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan, Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Bibir Sehun perlahan turun menuju leher putih milik Luhan. Sehun menjilat lalu menghisap nya membuat Luhan mengerang. Sehun melanjutkan kegiatan nya dengan menggigit leher Luhan. Ia meninggalkan jejak disana agar orang lain tahu bahwa Luhan miliknya. Tanpa sadar Luhan meremas surai hitam milik Sehun. Merasa Luhan mulai menikmati sentuhannya. Sehun memasukan tangan nya ke dalam kaos Luhan. Mencari dua benda yang menonjol disana. Sehun mencubit gemas nipple Luhan.

"Aahhh" desahan demi desahan lolos dari mulut Luhan membuat Sehun semakin gemar mengerjai tubuhnya. Sehun melepas kaos Luhan dan mulai memberikan kissmark di bagian dada Luhan. Ia menggigit nipple Luhan. Tangan kanan nya tidak tinggal diam, jari-jari nya dengan lihai memelintir nipple pink itu.

"S-saem ngghh hentikanhh ahhh"

"Kau memintaku berhenti tapi tubuhmu terus meminta lebih Lu" Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Luhan. Ia malah menghisap kuat nipple Luhan seakan ada cairan yang keluar darisana. Tangan jahil Sehun mulai menyusup ke dalam celana Luhan. Memijat sesuatu yang sudah mengeras di dalam sana.

"Mpphh saem keluarkan t-tanganmu— aahhh!" ucapan Luhan terganti oleh desahan saat Sehun dengan kasar meremas miliknya dibawah sana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke kamar? Badanmu akan sakit jika bermain di sofa"

"T-tapp—" Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, bibir nya sudah di tutup rapat. Sehun menggendong Luhan seperti koala menuju kamar nya. Ia meletakkan Luhan diatas kasur king size miliknya. Setelah melepas celana nya sendiri, Sehun berjalan ke kasur dan menindih Luhan. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan tangan yang meraba bagian bawah Luhan. Ciuman Sehun berpindah ke perutnya dan turun secara perlahan. Sehun melepaskan celana serta celana dalam yang dikenakan Luhan. Terpampanglah kaki putih mulus yang sangat indah. Sehun mengelus paha Luhan yang membuat pria cantik itu mengerang tertahan.

Sehun mulai mengelus junior Luhan secara perlahan lalu meniup niup kan ujungnya. "J-jangan ditiuphh"

"Kau ingin aku mengocoknya?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Luhan hanya menggigit bibir bawah nya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya" dengan tiba-tiba Sehun meremas junior Luhan. Ia mengocok nya dengan tempo pelan. Sehun mulai menjilat junior Luhan yang sudah tegak.

"T-terushh saemm ngghh" Sehun yang merasa junior Luhan berkedut, segera mengeluarkan benda itu dari mulutnya. Sehun tersenyum jahil saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tersiksa karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Sakithh saem ahhh biarkan aku keluarhh" Luhan menggeliatkan badannya karena tidak nyaman. Ia ingin menghajar Sehun tapi tidak bisa karena sesungguhnya saat ini ia membutuhkan sentuhan Sehun.

"Memohon lah"

SIAL! dosen nya yang satu ini memang manusia setengah iblis. Luhan hanya mempunyai dua pilihan, mengesampingkan harga diri nya dan memohon atau menahan nyeri di bagian bawah nya. Akhirnya Luhan memilih opsi pertama.

"Tolong biarkan aku keluar saemhh. A-aku mohon sentuh aku dengan tanganmuhh" Sehun dengan senang hati membantu Luhan dengan mengocok junior nya dengan cepat. Saat dirasa Luhan akan mencapai klimaks, Sehun menghisap kuat nipple Luhan.

"Ahhhh" dan dengan itu Luhan mencapai klimaks nya. Sehun menjilat cairan Luhan lalu membagi nya lewat ciuman mesra.

"Punya mu manis, seperti orangnya" Luhan masih terengah dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Luhan hampir menutup mata nya jika saja Sehun tidak kembali berkata

"Kau tidak berfikir ini sudah selesai kan? Aku bahkan belum keluar Lu"

Sehun membuka celana beserta celana dalam nya dan menyodorkan juniornya pada Luhan menyuruh agar menghisap miliknya yang sudah membesar. Posisi Luhan yang berlutut dihadapannya semakin mempermudah Sehun untuk mendorong kepala Luhan agar memanjakan miliknya lebih dalam.

"Ngghh, terus Lu" Luhan memanjakan junior Sehun dengan tempo yang cepat. Saat merasa dirinya akan mencapai klimaks, Sehun mengeluarkan junior nya dari mulut Luhan.

"Berbaring dan buka pahamu" titah Sehun

"S-saem apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Meregangkan hole mu" ujar Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Dan ucapan kotor yang Sehun berikan membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Sehun yang sekarang sudah dikuasai nafsu, segera melebarkan paha Luhan. Menampilkan hole indah yang Sehun jamin itu masih sangat sempit.

Sehun mulai memasukan satu jari dn membuat Luhan mengerang. Lalu Sehun menambahkan jari-jarinya hingga ketiga jarinya sudah berada di hole milik pria manis itu. Luhan terus mendesah saat merasakan jari-jari Sehun mengenai prostatnya. Junior Luhan kembali berkedut dan mengeluarkan orgasme nya untuk yang kedua kali. Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dan mulai mempersiapkan juniornya sendiri.

"Ini akan sangat sakit. Kau bisa mencakarku jika kau mau" kata kata penenang dari Sehun sukses mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Melihat Luhan yang sudah sedikit rileks, Sehun memasukan juniornya dengan perlahan.

"Mmpphhh" Luhan mencengkram erat lengan Sehun. Luhan merasa bahwa tubuh bagian bawahnya terbelah, padahal ini baru ujung junior Sehun yang masuk.

"Tahan Lu. Lubangmu sangat sempit ahhh" Sehun mendorong junior nya untuk lebih masuk. Sehun mendorong junior nya lebih dalam. Luhan yang merasakan ngilu dibagian bawahnya, menyalurkannya dengan mencakar punggung Sehun.

Sehun berhasil memasukan seluruh juniornya di dalam hole Luhan. "Saemh h-hiks" saat merasa tubuh di bawahnya bergetar, Sehun menunduk dan terlihat wajah Luhan yang sudah dibanjiri air mata.

"M-maafkan aku, Lu" Sehun mengelus poni Luhan yang basah karena keringat dan mencium pipi Luhan guna menenangkan pria manis kesayangannya.

"Bergeraklah ssaemh"

"As your wish princess" jar Sehun sembari mengelus pipi chubby milk Luhan

"A-aku bukan perempu-AAHHH" erangan kembali keluar dari mulut Luhan saat Sehun menghentakkan juniornya.

Sehun terus mengeluar masukan junior nya sembari tangan nya bermain dengan kedua nipple Luhan. Sesekali ia meninggalkan jejak di leher serta dada mulus Luhan.

"Ngghh saemhh lebih c-cepathh" Luhan merasa ia akan orgasme. Tapi tangan jahil Sehun menutup ujung juniornya, untuk menunda klimaks Luhan.

"Tunggu aku, Lu. Kita keluarkan bersama" ujar Sehun seraya mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian Luhan merasa junior Sehun berkedut di dalamnya. Sehun juga melepaskan tangan nya dari ujung junior Luhan dan mulai mengocoknya menyebabkan Luhan kembali mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Ahhh SEHUNHH"

"LUHANN" bersamaan dengan teriakannya Sehun mengerluarkan banyak cairan dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Luhan tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya. Luhan merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa penuh.

"Kenapa kau terus memanggilku saem selama kita bercinta? Aku seperti memperkosa anak dibawah umur" ujar Sehun seraya memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Luhan sudah terlalu lemas untuk melayangkan pukulan nya pada kepala Sehun. Ia hanya mampu menyikut pinggang dosen tampannya itu.

"Tapi aku menyebut namamu pada saat terakhir"

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan "Ah iya, kau meneriakkan namaku saat kau orgasme yang ketiga kali" ujar Sehun seraya tersenyum jahil

Mendengar Sehun yang berbicara seperti itu membuat pipi nya kembali memanas. Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat

"Muridku yang manis sedang blushing rupanya" Sehun mengelus dan mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. Sedangkan sang empunya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

.

.

.

Suara ponsel yang berdering membangunkan Sehun dari tidur nyenyak nya. Sehun menggeram karena matahari saja belum menampakan diri dan ia harus terbangun karena bunyi ponsel sialan. Saat dilihat ponsel Luhan lah yang berdering, ia mengambil ponsel itu dengan hati hati agar tidak membangunkan pria cantik yang sedang berada di pelukannya. Sehun melihat siapa yang menghubungi Luhan dini hari seperti ini dan tertera nama _Kris_ disana.

Tunggu. Kris? Sehun teringat foto dengan sosok pria yang merangkul Luhan. ' _Apakah dia pacar Luhan? Kalaupun iya, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kalian berpisah_ ' batin Sehun. Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi Sehun menjawab panggilan itu

"Hi Luhan! Apa kau tertidur? mengapa lama sekali menjawab panggilanku. Ah iya aku punya kejutan untukmu, tunggu aku dirumah ya"

"..."

"Hannie? Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

' _Hannie? cih panggilan macam apa itu. menggelikan'_

"Maaf Luhan sedang tertidur. Kau bisa hubungi dia lain kali"

"A-ah begitu rupanya. Jika aku boleh tau, kau siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku" Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun memutus panggilan dan mematikan ponsel Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan menggeliat saat merasa bibirnya dihisap oleh sesuatu. Saat membuka matanya ia melihat Sehun sedang mencumbunya dengan posisi Sehun diatas tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya" ujar Sehun setelah tautan mereka terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan tidak menyangka jika dosen yang dipujanya bersikap seperti ahjusshi mesum

"Mengambil morning kiss. Oh iya selama menjadi maidku kau wajib memberiku morning kiss setiap pagi"

Mata Luhan membelalak. Bagaimana bisa ia memberi ciuman saat bertatapan dengan mata indah Sehun saja sudah membuat wajahnya semerah tomat.

"A-aku tidak mau"

"Sebagai maid kau tidak boleh membantah"

"T-tapi aku tidak mau tugas yang barusan kau kasih" suara Luhan menciut saat dilihatnya wajah Sehun yang menampilkan mimik serius.

"Kau harus mau. Aku tidak terima penolakan. Hari ini kau berbaring saja aku yakin bagian bawahmu masih sakit"

"Tapi hari ini aku ada kelas saem"

"Dan kau mau memaksa datang sambil jalan mengangkang, begitu?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Ia membayangkan jika datang ke kampus hari ini lalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Sudah pasti manusia tiang itu akan meledeknya habis habisan.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan dulu. Kau tunggu disini sebentar" dengan itu Sehun keluar dari kamarnya

Luhan yang merasa bosan mengambil ponselnya. Ia bingung saat melihat ponselnya dalam keadaan mati. Saat menghidupkan ponselnya, banyak pesan masuk dan panggilan tidak terjawab. Ia terkejut saat melihat daftar pesan masuk dan panggilan yang tak terjawab.

"kris?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hai! Aku kembali dengan ff yang udah sawangan ini. Maaf ya update nya lama. Sebenernya ini ff udah dibikin dari kapantau. Dan tadinya mau di update abis puasa soalnya rate nya M ( -'.'- )

Tapi karena banyak yang minta cepet di update jadi updatenya sekarang aja. Oh iya, ini pertama kali aku nulis nc jadi maaf kalo ga sesuai harapan kalian. Maaf juga karena banyak typo(s). Makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah ninggalin jejak


End file.
